Doctor Cid (boss)
Doctor Cid is a storyline boss in Final Fantasy XII. He is fought twice. Bestiary Entry Genus: Imperial Army Classification: Scientist Page 1: Observations Chief of Draklor Laboratory, the top-secret weapons laboratory of the Archadian Empire. '' ''Full name: Cidolfus Demen Bunansa. Age: 58 Pursues a program for manufacting nethicite, a variety of magicite with the property of absorbing magickal energy. Friend to Vayne. Though their ages are different, they share many of the same ideals and beliefs. Battle Battle 1: Draklor Laboratory Oddly enough, Doctor Cid absorbs Dark Elemental attacks, but is vulnerable to Holy. Before fighting Dr.Cid, you must destroy all of his Rooks first. Make sure you command all your party on attacking one Rook at a time, or it can be a long fight. The Rooks like to buff Dr. Cid, mostly casting Protect, Curaga, Shell, and Regen. However, they only cast Reflect on themselves. It is advised to beat the Rooks quickly and efficiently using physical attacks. After destroying all the Rooks, make sure you Dispel Dr. Cid, since he's probably been buffed by the Rooks. Dr. Cid utilizes guns, which ignore your defense and are unblockable; on top of that, they're very accurate. After some time, Dr. Cid will use his cinematic special attack, "S-27 Tokamak", which hits around 1,000+ on each character. However, it can be avoided easily if you stand behind him. Dr. Cid also casts Haste from time to time so dispel it. Eventually he'll erect a Physical Paling, which negates all your physical attacks. You can either wait until his Paling fades and continue attacking him, or wait until his Reflect status fades and blast him with offensive Magicks. Continue to heal, attack, heal, attack, and eventually he will fall. Battle 2: Pharos at Ridorana Since you fight Dr.Cid immediately after fighting Judge Gabranth, re-buff your characters should they wear off. As usual Dispel Dr.Cid and start attacking him. You'll most likely gain the upper hand since Reddas is fighting alongside with you. Depleting his HP is pretty simple, though he still utilizes guns. He has a new cinematic attack other than "S-27 Tokamak", called "S-85 Cyclotrone", and as usual it both can be avoided by going behind the direction he's facing. Sometimes Dr.Cid will re-buff himself, so pay attention to the command bar and Dispel him whenever needed to. When you drain about 50% of his HP, a cutscence will follow, and he'll summon Famfrit. When Famfrit is fighting alongside with Dr. Cid, he's immune to everything so focus on attacking Famfrit. Now Dr. Cid will only focus on buffing Famfrit, but he'll dish out a few standard attacks at times. Be noted that he can still use his cinematic special attacks, avoid it by going behind him. Cid's Paling will fall after a while, but if Famfrit is still alive, he will quickly make another one. After defeating Famfrit, his Paling will permanently fade. Dispel, and continue attacking him and eventually he'll fall. Related Enemies *Imperial Swordsman *Imperial Marksman *Imperial Hoplite *Imperial Magus *Mastiff *Judge *Imperial Gunner *Imperial Pilot *Imperial Beastmaster *Rook *Sphere-Rook *Spinner-Rook *Helm-Rook *Judge Ghis (boss) *Judge Bergan (boss) *Gabranth (boss) *Vayne (boss) *Vayne Novus (boss) *Sephira (boss) *The Undying (boss) Category: Final Fantasy XII Bosses